Certain packaged terminal air conditioner units include a sealed system for chilling and/or heating air. The sealed systems include various components for treating a refrigerant in order to cool or heat air. The sealed system components are generally positioned within a casing that can be mounted within a wall or window of an associated building. The sealed system can generally include a controller configured to control one or more of the sealed system components. Such sealed system components may be coupled to a circuit board in the packaged terminal air conditioner unit using complicated and/or costly wire configurations. Such wire configurations can be unwieldy and inefficient. In addition, such wire configurations may be difficult to secure within the confines of the casing of the packaged terminal air conditioner unit. Thus, a need exists for a packaged terminal air conditioner unit having a simplified wire configuration design.